


A Life He Never Wanted

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-30
Updated: 2010-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco reflects on his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Life He Never Wanted

It seemed to him like nothing he did would ever please those around him. His father always looked at him with disappointment, his mother seemed to approach him with an unspoken resentment, and his aunt -- well, she was so crazy he would have been disappointed if she DID take a shine to him. He often wondered how his life would be different if he had been born into a different family, one without all of the traditions and high-class attitudes. But he realized then he'd probably be like Harry Potter and accepted the lot he'd drawn.


End file.
